Fugitive
by Nicejob-Sexy
Summary: After the Rebelion, Effie runs away from the Capitol. She starts a new life, until she started missing someone. Based on allonsysilvertongue prompt "What do you imagine Effie does post-mockingjay?"


**Hey! So this story was something that I had in mind a long time ago and Aidah's post wondering about what Effie would do after Mockingjay gave me an opportunity to write it down. I hope you guys enjoy reading this one-shot.**

* * *

**Fugitive**

She didn't want to be here. Not in the Capitol, where her own family betrayed her. Not around the people who stare at her when she walks down the street, judging her, screaming at her. Once, a young lady came to her and asked? "Why did you do it? We were better before."

She couldn't stand anymore, she needed to leave, and leave now. So she ran away. She could easily go to District 12, but she was not ready to see the destruction, or them, or… _him_. So she took the first train to District 10. Her family owed a farm there. They haven't been there in more than 10 years. It was perfect really; the farm was hidden inside a forest, miles and miles from the train station. No one knew she had that piece of land, and no one would imagine searching her there.

When she arrived at the grand house, after a long ride on a horse that she bought in town under a fake name, it was just like as she remember when she was a teenager.

Nevertheless, she soon started to work. She hired man to take care of the cattle and started a sugar cane and barley plantation so she could produce white liquor and whiskey. Her brand soon became famous. First the white liquor, then, after a few years, her whiskey. The cattle won almost every contest.

She took long rides along the river that cut the farm, her hair running free with the wind, a smile on her face. The feeling of freedom was something that she thought she wouldn't feel again. As she sat by the shore, resting while eating some apples she brought with her, she would think about them, about Katniss and Peeta. She wondered if they already married or if she's pregnant. And then, she would think about him. Would have Haymitch followed her advice and quit drinking? _Most likely not._ She thought. She would always send a bottle of her finest liquor to him once a month. Still under a fake name and without a return address.

One of these days, while she was at the river, she had an idea. She missed having parties so she might as well give one for the district. And she sent three special invites to District 12 saying she was a long friend of Cinna and Portia, who would like very much to meet the Mockingjay and their former mentor.

Katniss was reluctant to go. But Peeta was curious about this "friend". He said he had a "gut feeling" that he needed to check it out. She agreed, but the tough one was Haymitch. It took them a week to get him to accept the trip, and of course he was curious to see the factory of the finest liquor he ever tasted.

As they got to the Grand House, it was full of people both from the district and the rest of Panem. Haymitch started noticing some things, like the way the party was planned, or the food served. It reminded of her, of Effie. Soon enough, the host was announced as she descended the main stairs into the garden where the party was happening.

Katniss and Peeta both stared and the host. There was something familiar with her. But it was Haymitch who said her name in a whisper. The trio stood, unbelieving what their eyes were seeing. She came directly to meet them.

"Katniss, Peeta! Oh It's so good to see you both recovered!" She said with a smile, her accent almost faded, as she turned to Haymitch. "And look at you; you're looking better than I thought."

"What the hell, Effie?" Haymitch said angrily "After all this time you were here?" He grabbed her arm leading her to someplace more private.

"Honestly Haymitch, I see you still lack your manners!"

"To Hell with my manners, Effie!" He screamed at her as she shivered. Boy, he _was_ angry. "Do you know how much you worried me all this time you went missing? I looked for you everywhere in the damn Capitol! Couldn't you have written? Or Called?"

She was taken aback. He was worried about her? He went looking for her? What does that even mean?

"Maybe you could put in your head that I did not want to be found!" She yelled back. Her face was flushed and her breath was uneven. Haymitch just stared at her face, how it was clear from make up and tanned from the sun. "I ran away because I couldn't stand anymore of this," she finally spoke "and here was the only place I would be alone and yet, at peace."

Suddenly she felt his lips on her. His kiss was gentle and yet urging. She put her hand on his chest as his arms pulled her closed to him. But just as soon as started, it ended.

"Stay" She said, resting her hand on his cheek "Stay here with me."

"Why?" He asked, caressing her neck. "Why should I stay?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore".

And so he did.


End file.
